


Soft Love

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Tickling, light tickling, tony!mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony's far in his pregnancy and Steve is just can't stop admiring him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	Soft Love

**Author's Note:**

> after I fell into LET'S PLAY _WITCHER_ hole I am trying to get back to writing fics. so something very soft for all your mpreg!Tony needs!

The mattress felt like a marshmallow. He felt like sinking in and not being able to get up anymore, the softness swallowing him. Steve usually preferred to sleep on a firmer surface, but since Tony's pregnancy started to show, they had to switch to a softer mattress, one that would accommodate Tony's rounder shapes. Steve wriggled his butt more into the pre-existing groove, trying to deepen it, for Tony to sink right in whenever he would finish his evening routine in the bathroom before a night of sleep. A glass of iced water nearby, air conditioning on low, filling their bedroom with cool air, all it was a good start of a full night of sleep. And Tony absolutely needed a full night of sleep.

Steve smiled, hearing the bathroom door open. "Warmed up your spot," he said, rolling to his side of the bed and waiting.

"Thanks, honey."

Steve watched carefully as Tony slowly walked the short distance to the bed, putting his feet apart to better handle the additional weight. He was in a bathrobe, the material not covering his pregnant belly and leaving it in the open and in underwear that hung incredibly low on his hips to not obscure the baby bump. Face saying relief, Tony sat on the bed, and Steve lifted himself to help him take the bathrobe off and put it aside. Tony smiled at the gesture and reached his hand for the cold water, the ice cubes clinking in the glass with a crisp sound and took a few cautious sips. When his thirst was gone, Tony lowered himself into the bed, finding his groove and his eyes slid close. He breathed out softly and his facial features smoothened in relaxation. Finally in bed. 

"Good?" Steve asked, pulling the thin covers over Tony, covering the whole baby bump in the sheen material.

Tony nodded.

"Good," Steve smiled, laying next to his husband, his nose pressing into Tony's cheek. From up close, Steve could see some dark circles under his lover’s eyes, showing sleepless, uncomfortable nights, but his eyelashes and brows seemed thicker and darker and lips somehow got fuller. Not mentioning that his skin got softer and smoother and had some almost pearly glow to it. Tony would deny it all, blaming it purely on Steve's love for him and claiming that he was a mess, but Steve knew better. Tony looked just divine.

Tony smacked his lips and opened eyes when kisses were pressed along his jawline. Then down his neck, and there was small suction on that little spot near the base of his neck, the one when kissed always made him shudder in delight. 

"Steve," Tony warned, contradicting the tone of his voice by moving his head back and giving his husband more neck to play with and Steve took the invitation, covering the skin with more kisses. "If you are urging me to make out, it's not gonna happen."

"I am not," Steve replied, chuckling a bit and moving the kisses higher.

"Good," Tony closed his eyes, feeling soft lips pressing under his ear and following the jawline. "You already put one baby in me, I am not risking you putting another one-" his voice faltered and turned into a laugh when a kiss was placed directly under his chin. "Steheve!"

"Ticklish spot?" Steve asked with a smile, and didn't wait for an answer, just kept kissing the spot over and over again.

Immediately, Tony broke into giggles, arms coming up to push the soldier away. "Nahahaha! Stahap!" Tony gasped out, pressing his chin down to his chest, shielding the spot. It was a short attack, but still left him a bit breathless and with heated cheeks. Speaking of cheeks… When Tony covered one spot, another became available. And Steve did just that, leaning in closer and blinking against the skin on Tony's cheek, giving him a butterfly kiss. 

"Nooo," Tony giggled out, too comfortable to move away, and resorting to snapping his head out of Steve's reach. "Stop, okay? Just stop," Tony asked, a twitching smile not leaving his lips. He screamed and laughed, when Steve launched himself at him and Tony latched to soldier’s muscled arms, trying to keep him away. "I said stop! What is with you today? Do you have a thing for me being pregnant?"

There was some flash of emotions going through Steve's eyes. Too quick to decipher it, but not fast enough to remain unnoticed. 

"Oh," Tony said, the hold on Steve’s arms not so tight anymore. 

"Yeah," Steve confirmed, gently lowering himself down and mindful of the baby between them. He framed Tony's face with his hands and smiled, brushing thumbs along Tony's cheekbones, his touch giving a message of love and adoration. Not lust, not this sex driven feeling, just this soft love, blooming all around them. 

Tony smiled back, feeling a little insecure and overwhelmed. Clearly, Steve was not seeing what he was while looking at him. The stretch marks. The tired eyes. The way he walked like a duck. 

"And what after I give birth?" Tony asked in a sad whisper, saying something that was bothering him for a while, but he never found the courage to say out loud. His body would change. Would Steve's love for him change too? "Will you find me attractive after?"

Steve smiled wider, the love in his eyes not changing a bit. "Sure. I found you attractive enough to put a baby inside you, didn't I?" he asked playfully and Tony scoffed. A scoff didn't suit his face. Steve decided to fix it by fluttering his fingers over Tony's cheeks delicately.

"Steheve!" Tony giggled, his giggles getting lost when time after time Steve pressed kisses to his smiling lips and then some more kisses to the bump, lulling Tony and their baby into a calm sleep. And in the morning, Steve would love them both all over again.


End file.
